


Blaine Strangelove

by daffodilkurt



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Hummelbray siblings, M/M, Oblivious Blaine, Sexual Identity, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilkurt/pseuds/daffodilkurt
Summary: When Blaine is introduced to his girlfriend’s family, the last thing he expects is to fall for her brother. A story of sexual identity and finding yourself.Based (very loosely) on the plot of Alex Strangelove.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Blaine Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another fic! i was actually working on another story that was close to 7000 words but for some reason the file got corrupted and i lost EVERYTHING so it took a lot of motivation to begin writing something else and i’m glad i’ve finished this.
> 
> i watched Alex Strangelove on Netflix the other day and i really admired how it dealt with alex’s identity and awakening so i decided to do my own take on it and this is what i got. i really hope i conveyed both the emotions of blaine and quinn well, and enjoy the story :) 
> 
> feel free to check out my tumblr (daffodilkurt)!

“I want you to meet my family.”

Blaine looked up slowly from the book he was reading, not quite processing the words coming out of his girlfriend’s mouth. “Me- what?”

Quinn rolled her eyes and flopped over next to him on the couch. “I want you to come back to my place for dinner sometime. To meet my family.”

No, Blaine definitely heard right the first time. His mouth hung slightly open indesibelief as Quinn looked at him expectantly, one brow raised judgementally in his direction.

“I, we- isn’t it a bit too soon? Don’t you think?”

Quinn shrugged and started to pick at her perfectly manicured nails. “I don’t see why. We’ve been dating for a month now. It’s not like a big step forward or anything, my parents just want to know who I’ve been going out with.”

Blaine nodded, still not quite comprehending how she was being so casual about this. Meeting the parents was... well, meeting the parents. He didn’t have a lot of relationship experience but of the two other girls he’d gone out with the proposal of meeting their families simply never came up. Hell, in most of the movies he’d watched meeting the parents was always treated as some monumental event that could entirely change the course of a relationship.

Quinn seemed to notice his prolonged silence and sighed loudly. “Blaine, don’t overthink it. Just treat it as, I don’t know, meeting new friends or something?”

Something told him that treating his girlfriend’s parents as just some of his chums was probably the worst thing he could do but he mustered a weak sound of confirmation nonetheless. Quinn shot him a sweet smile and kissed his cheek as she picked up her pile of workbooks from the sofa and toed on her shoes. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow. I have to go pick up Kurt from dance, the dork just refuses to get his own license.”

With that, she opened the door and gave him one last smile before skipping out towards her car. Blaine sat frozen for a few minutes, staring blankly at the floor as his brain ticked over at a violent pace. He was a good kid, right? There was nothing about him that should displease Quinn’s parents, and they hadn’t done anything yet to be ashamed of. But a small part of him was freaking out, because what if they _didn’t_ like him? If Quinn wanted him to meet her family then surely she had placed at least some importance on their approval.

He must’ve been sitting there for a while because by the time he reassociated with his surroundings the sky had become increasingly darker. Jerking suddenly alert, he quickly packed up his study things, having not done any work at all, and moved to his room. He immediately collapsed on the bed and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and index finger, already dreading the fateful evening he was yet to spend with Quinn’s family.

Groaning, he sat back up and moseyed over to the kitchen, half-consciously grabbing a muesli bar and returning to the living room to sit for a while. There he laid on the couch, chewing slowly as he considered the upcoming event. Having enough time to think Blaine eventually concluded that he was definitely over-reacting to an extent, and it probably wasn’t going to be as nerve wracking as he thought it would be. And it was only one night, after all. One night where he’d be on his absolute best behaviour. Nothing could possibly go wrong, it was fine, it was all going to be just fine...

* * *

In all honesty, during the third week after she’d first mentioned the whole parent thing, Blaine was convinced Quinn had completely forgotten about it. It hadn’t been brought up again and for a while he wasn’t even distracted by the prospect anymore. That was, until, Tuesday afternoon came.

Himself and Quinn always went over to each other’s houses of an afternoon to study, or watch a movie, or simply just to hang out. Tuesdays were usually spent at Blaine’s, but in a turn of events Quinn suggested that this afternoon they go to hers instead. At that point he should’ve suspected something was up, but Blaine simply dismissed it as Quinn wanting to be home and agreed cheerily.

That was how he found himself sprawled on the Fabray household’s living room floor, poring over pages of his French textbook and trying to ignore how Quinn nervously twitched every so often beside him. A quick glance at his watch revealed it was nearing 5, and he briefly stretched upwards before beginning to pack away his things, signalling his leave. Quinn looked up at him a little apprehensively before laying a hand on his arm. Blaine stared at her quizzically as a heavy feeling settled on his chest. Oh god, if this is what he thought it was-

“How about you stay tonight? To meet my family?”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth like a fish, wanting more than anything to decline the invite and maybe shift it to another afternoon where he didn’t look and feel so disorganised after a long day at school. What he meant to reply, however, wasn’t what came out of his big fat mouth. “Okay. Uh, cool, yeah. I’ll, I’ll do that.”

Quinn reached over to give him a hug as she smiled widely. “Great! I’m just going to set up a few things in the kitchen but I’ll be right back. Just keep studying or something.”

Blaine kept the smile plastered on his face until she had rounded the corner, and then began to internally meltdown. Why, _why_ had he said yes? It wasn’t what he meant to say, his lips were meant to make a “no” shape and ideally the word “no” was meant to come out. Having to physically restrain himself from hitting his head, Blaine leant back and took a few, deep breaths. He could do this. It was fine, things were great. Quinn was there with him and she wouldn’t let him make an absolute fool of himself.

When he had calmed down and felt overall more confident about the evening, Blaine got up and went to the standing mirror in the hallway, carefully adjusting his bow tie and making an attempt to smooth his gradually breaking helmet of gel. Quinn came back after a short time and lead him to the dining table, a room he hadn’t seen much of since they’d started dating.

Sitting him down, Quinn went around to the other side and took a seat opposite. “So you’ll be meeting my mum, my dad and my brother Kurt. You know Kurt right? I’ve talked about him a bit so at least you’ll know who he is.”

Blaine nodded mutely. It wasn’t really consolation; he didn’t know Kurt at all. Except for the fact that he refused to get his license.

“My mum and dad are really nice so don’t worry.” She looked briefly up at the kitchen clock and made a move to smooth the tablecloth down. “Mum and Kurt will be here in about 5 minutes, dad will be a fair bit later because he works longer.” He nodded again, feeling suddenly extremely out of place in the tidy space.

Just as he was about to ask Quinn if there was anything he should avoid doing or saying, the hum of a car pulling in was heard from the front door and followed shortly by the sound of jangling keys and the door opening. Quinn gave him one last smile and squeezed his hands in what he assumed was reassurance before running to meet what was probably her brother and her mum. Blaine stood up awkwardly from his chair, leaning against the table with hand on hip in an attempt to look casual before proceeding to change positions about 15 more times as the sounds of talking gradually came closer.

Quinn’s mum came into the dining room first. She was pretty, like Quinn, with the same blonde hair and kind eyes. As soon as she saw him she shuffled over in her heels and wrapped him in a warm embrace before standing back and smiling warmly. “Blaine, right? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! You can call me Judy, please, please sit down.”

Blaine’s head spun as he teetered into his seat again and quickly remembered to smile and thank her for having him here. He looked up again at the sounds of laughter to see Quinn enter with what could only be her brother.

Blaine was momentarily stunned as a tall, elegant boy stepped gracefully into the room. When Quinn said she had a brother, Blaine was picturing some sandy-haired, well-built, tan-skinned surf kid who probably break-danced as a hobby. Kurt, however, couldn’t be more different. He was lithe, had soft, brown hair and pale skin tinted slightly pink at the cheeks from the wind outside. He looked... handsome. There was really no other way to put it.

The manner in which Kurt carried himself into the dining room made it seem like he was simply above everyone else there. Blaine swallowed dryly, feeling suddenly intimidated by the person he least expected to make him nervous. Kurt shot him a quick glance with wide eyes before taking the seat diagonally across from Blaine and folding his long, pale fingers over one another.

Quinn’s eyes shifted between them a little confusedly before she put on a smile and stood next to Blaine, gesturing at him encouragingly. Blaine quickly snapped his gaze away from Kurt, realising he was probably meant to introduce himself. Clearing his throat, he said as clearly as he could, “Hi, I’m Blaine. Thankyou for having me for dinner.”

Quinn looked at him again expectantly but he really couldn’t think of anything else to say, opting for an awkward half wave half thumbs up instead. Quinn’s mum smiled kindly at him while Kurt raised a hand lazily in recognition before pulling a magazine out of nowhere and starting to read it.

After that, a steady conversation ensued fueled mainly by Quinn’s mother who tried to involve him as much as possible. At some point she left to organise dinner which left him with Quinn and Kurt. The latter had been quiet pretty much the whole evening, only interjecting every so often with the discussion and otherwise staring at the Vogue magazine he had propped up against the salt and pepper shakers.

As the thick smell of casserole wafted through from the kitchen, Quinn excused herself to help her mum and Blaine was left in an awkward silence with Kurt who looked like he probably wasn’t going to give him the time of day, which is why he was so surprised when the boy suddenly turned on him and asked a question.

“So how long have you been dating Quinn?”

Blaine momentarily wondered if he was speaking to him and then realised (duh, stupid) that he was the only person in the room dating Quinn. “Oh, uh, about a month.”

The other boy hummed noncommittally as he inspected Blaine over the top of the magazine, his blue eyes vibrant in the low-hung dining room lights. “She seems really happy with you, so uh, don’t break her heart or anything”, he said a little awkwardly, before sighing and conceding, “I’m sorry I really don’t know what to say to perpetuate the protective big brother stereotype.”

Blaine chuckled at that before quickly closing his mouth, unsure if it was meant to be funny. The small smile Kurt gave him suggested it probably was. “I won’t. And you’re doing a pretty good job so far.”

Kurt laughed a silvery laugh as he flicked over a leaf and turned his attention back to the colourful pages of Vogue. “Well, my job here is done then.”

Blaine didn’t have a chance to reply before Judy came in carrying a large pot secured by her oven mitts and laid it down in the middle of the table, Quinn following shortly after with a large loaf of bread. Wiping a stray piece of hair from her forehead, Judy announced, “Dinner is served!”

Feeling positively famished, Blaine wasted no time in getting a plate and dishing himself up a large potion of the hot, delicious-smelling goodness bubbling inside the pot and buttering a couple of loaves of flour dough to have on the side. Having safely broken the ice, he was now feeling fairly at home amongst the Fabrays and eagerly leapt back into the conversation with a new-found confidence. Every so often his eyes flitted over to Quinn’s brother and he found himself suprised on more than one occasion when he found Kurt staring at him as well.

Quinn’s dad arrived a little after they’d all finished their meals and greeted Blaine with an impersonal handshake and discerning gaze, leaving for his office without even considering the pot of dinner. Quinn rolled her eyes and whispered discreetly to him, “Don’t worry about him, he takes a little while to warm to people.”

The next hour seemed to pass quickly and it wasn’t long until he was excusing himself from the table and thanking them graciously for the meal and conversation. Judy gave him one last hug on his way out and Kurt even offered out a hand which he shook gratefully, returning the smile the boy directed towards him with a slight flush. Quinn followed him out and gave him a soft kiss as he leant against the car door.

“They really liked you Blaine, I told you they would.”

Blaine shrugged, smiling. “Yeah it was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be!” As an afterthought, he added, “I wasn’t sure Kurt liked me at first but I think we’re good now.”

Quinn studied him with an astute look. “Yes, well, I’m pretty sure he does like you.”

Smiling confidently, he gave her a quick kiss once more before hopping in his car and waving as he backed out of the driveway and headed home. On the whole the evening had gone marvellously well, in fact, he was almost looking forward to meeting up with Quinn’s family again. In particular, Kurt. He wasn’t sure why but from the conversations of the night he had developed some kind of gut feeling that told him they actually had a fair bit in common.

Pleased with his progress for the evening, Blaine went to bed that night smiling from the memories of dinner and relieved with what he hoped was having made a good impression.

* * *

It turned out that he got to meet the Kurt again only a few days after the family dinner. It was a Saturday; Blaine had gone to Quinn’s house of an afternoon to have a swim in the hot weather and now they were back inside waiting for their things to dry, with Quinn draped over the couch and him lying stomach down on the carpet.

“Soooo, I’m throwing a party here tonight.”

Blaine nodded. It wasn’t unusual, Quinn was the kind of girl who loved socialising and being the center of attention. Parties were second nature to her. Blaine, not so much.

“I assume you’re coming?”

He turned to see her looking down at him from the couch with a hopeful expression. Blaine smiled weakly and replied, “Sure thing. I’ll be there.”

Quinn smiled back and turned to face the ceiling again. “It starts at 7 so maybe get here around 6:30. Or, you could just stay here til then?”

Blaine supposed that, considering his clothes were nice enough and he’d get an opportunity to blow dry and style his only slightly damp hair, it seemed like a viable option. “I’ll stay, if that’s fine with you.”

His girlfriend clapped her hands with the confirmation and nimbly leapt from the sofa and to her feet, grabbing her car keys off the mantle. “Great, I’m just going to pick up Kurt from dance and then I’ll be right back.”

As the front door slammed shut, he stood up and manoeuvred over the bathroom where he was well equipped with a blow dryer and enough gel to tame his fast-curling mane of hair. The hot air pelting his hair made the bathroom all too hot, and when he was satisfied with the styling he gratefully escaped into the cooler living room where he proceeded to lie down on the warm carpet and close his eyes, lethargy gripping his body like a vice.

It was only when the door abruptly opened that he woke with a start and quickly arranged himself into a respectable position as Quinn returned to the comfort of the sofa, brother in tow. Kurt was looking extra stylish today with his hair coifed upwards and his clothes accentuating his particularly long figure. Blaine found himself staring a little too long and quickly looked away, hoping no one noticed.

Kurt collapsed onto the couch as he languidly stretched out his legs and massaged the back of his neck with his thumbs. “God, class was an absolute bitch today. Nice to see you again, Blaine.”

Blaine responded breathily with, “You too”, as he watched the boy’s lean muscles contort in exertion. Quinn stared at Blaine a while with an indecipherable look before getting up and laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to go organise some stuff for the party. You’re welcome to help, if you want.”

With that, she left for the kitchen and despite knowing he should offer a hand, Blaine really couldn’t will himself to leave the comfort of the living room. Besides, surely he ought to keep Kurt company now that he was sitting here as well. And frankly he _had_ been rather wanting to strike up a friendship with the boy, seeing as they were likely to see more of each other now Quinn had breached the familial barrier. So he gradually eased himself back down and began to think of ways to initiate a conversation, settling for asking, “So, what styles of dance do you do?”

Kurt looked pleased at being asked about his hobby and shifted onto the floor to face Blaine before answering. “Well, I started with ballet but now I do contemporary, jazz, tap and acro, and there’s also this musical theatre program that I partake in, oh, and at that moment we’re doing songs from Chicago, I’m not sure if you’re familiar with it?”

He was. It was a personal favourite of his, actually. And with that, the conversational tension broke as they leapt into an animated discussion about their favourite songs from Chicago (Kurt liked Cell Block Tango while Blaine preferred Roxie) which lead into talk about their various other favourites in the world of musical theatre and then into which ones they hoped would get a revival soon.

Kurt was surprisingly easy to talk to. As Blaine had gauged from the first night they actually did share a similar style of banter as well as similar tastes when it came to just about everything, really. Kurt got super passionate when talking about the things he liked and Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he listened attentively to him rattle on about the fashion trends he was looking forward to this summer, or his hopes at being invited to a special dance showcase being held soon. And in return every time Kurt would smile at him he could feel his stomach clench uncharacteristically for some unknown reason, and it made him feel somewhat good inside. He was so caught up in the conversation that he didn’t even notice Quinn coming into the room with hands placed firmly on her hips and a mildly frustrated expression on her face.

“Blaine, when I said you could help if you wanted, I didn’t mean not at all.”

Feeling guilty, he very reluctantly excused himself from Kurt’s company and followed Quinn back to the kitchen where she sanctioned him to drinks duty, seeming a lot more irritated than should be reasonable. Without qualms he began the mind-numbing task of distributing some kind of murky alcoholic beverage into the towering pile of stacked red solo cups. Quinn didn’t speak to him at all as she became fully invested in the very uninteresting task of laying out crackers and cheese for the guests. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Quinn said quietly, “You and Kurt get along well.”

“Yeah, your brother’s great.” And he meant it. Kurt was great. He was talkative, but not arrogant, and had a beautiful smile that Blaine had wanted to lure out at any opportunity he could get.

They finished the rest of their tasks in silence. Shortly afterwards, the guests began to arrive. Blaine spent most of his time hanging around people he knew from Glee club and started filling up on enough alcohol he knew he’d need to get through the night without wanting to leave every 5 minutes.

Around an hour in and fairly tipsy, Blaine tottered around the house until he saw a familiar face leaning against the stairs with a glass of water in hand. Blaine grinned and as he approached Kurt, drink sloshing over the sides of the cup as his vision blurred slightly. “Heyyy Kurt”, he slurred, the alcohol well and truly setting in.

Kurt gave him a reproving look as he tipped the last of his water back and placed the glass on one of the stairs. “Hello Blaine. Drunk already?”

Blaine waved his hand in refusal. “Oh no, no. Only had one, two drinks.”

The other boy smiled knowingly as he turned to face him. “Ooo I’d say you’ve had a few more than 2. That, or you’re just an incredibly light light-weight.”

Blaine threw his head back and laughed loudly even though nothing really was funny. When he had regained control, he found Kurt was staring at him quizzically with those beautiful blue eyes again and he couldn’t help but stare back into them. Kurt held his gaze for a few more seconds before frowning slightly and turning to face the party again, muttering under his breath, “Very, very drunk.”

But Blaine’s eyes wouldn’t move, still latched onto Kurt as he took in his sharp jawline and delicate features. God, he’d kill to have a side profile like that. Without thinking, he brought a hand up and placed it on Kurt’s cheek, turning the boy towards himself. Kurt followed the movement and Blaine was confronted with a look of extreme discomfort on the other boy’s face. He flushed suddenly and dropped his arm. That was weird.

He just hadn’t been able to stop himself, though. Something about Kurt made Blaine want to look at him constantly. He was seriously one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, and he didn’t know if it was just the drunken haze that was causing him to realise it now or if he’d always felt that way about the man. More likely the latter.

It was Kurt pushing himself off the staircase that distracted Blaine and turned his attention back to the thrum of bodies moving around them. Kurt didn’t meet his eye as he said, “You should go find Quinn”, before disappearing somewhere into the crowd.

Blaine was left feeling like he’d done something very, very wrong. What it was he really wasn’t sure yet, so he dismissed it uneasily and wandered drunkenly through the mass, finding Quinn encircled by a few of her friends from cheerleading. As she noticed Blaine she reached out a hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her side. “Where were you? I was looking for you the whole night”, she said through gritted teeth, smiling still at her friends.

Blaine didn’t see why it was such a big deal, saying he was just with some of the Glee kids and Kurt. At that, Quinn’s eyebrows creased significantly but she didn’t prod any further. As the night went on Blaine drifted back over to the kitchen where he found Sam and Tina munching on some crackers and joined in, seriously regretting the amount of booze he’d already had and offsetting his regret by having even more. People started to leave around 11 and by 12 Blaine was pretty much the only one left.

The night ended in a fight. Blaine wasn’t even sure why, really, but all of a sudden he was being thrust out the door by a teary-eyed Quinn and left to call a cab to take him home. The alcohol was slowly beginning to wear off and the withdrawal effects were making him feel positively putrid by the time he was back in his bedroom. A bit of puking later and he was curled into a pitiful ball on the bed, thoughts swirling with Quinn, and the party, and the currently unintelligible reason she was mad at him, and, randomly, images of blue eyes staring at him. Blue eyes that, surprisingly, weren’t Quinn’s.

* * *

Blaine awoke suddenly in a sweaty mass of sheets and blankets and groggily reached over for his charging phone. The time of 6:02 flashed from the screen, screaming into his tired eyes. God, that was way too early. And he felt like shit.

Feeling like shit lead to recollections of last night, in particular nasty ones. Right now he could barely remember anything that happened except for the fight at the end. Blaine raised an arm over his scrunched eyes as he tried to block out the raging headache pounding incessantly against his skull. The need to throw up was eventually what drew him from the bed and he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the poor toilet.

Normally he didn’t let himself drink into oblivion, but last night must’ve been an obvious exception as he could feel the tendrils of a bad hangover beginning to creep up. Right now, the only logical thought propagating his mind was Quinn. He must’ve hurt her in some way if his vague memory of an argument was true, and he felt terrible. Breathing deeply, he returned to the room and dialled her number, hoping she wasn’t still asleep.

“Blaine?”

Quinn’s voice sounded croaky, perhaps hoarse from crying. “Quinn, I don’t know what happened last night but I’m so, so sorry. I can’t, I can’t remember why we fought but I promise I-“

“It’s fine. It wasn’t you, it was, well, me. Don’t worry about it. We’re good, right?”

Her tone clearly suggested otherwise. She sounded tired, strained, like she was only proposing they forget everything if only to not dwell on it for any longer. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before realising she couldn’t see him and whispering out a weak, “Okay.”

“Good, love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone crackled on the other end as she hung up. Blaine bit his lip to push down the tears prickling behind his eyes. He quickly opened up his messaging app and sent a short text to Quinn, asking if he was able to come over later in the day. She replied with a simple “sure” and left it at that.

Blaine slumped down into the covers and drifted fitfully back into a restless sleep, trying his best to forget the events of last night rather than remembering them.

* * *

He ended up going over to the Fabrays around two in the afternoon after sleeping in through almost half the morning and not having the will to head over any earlier. He fidgeted from foot to foot before pressing his finger to the doorbell and hearing the sounds of footsteps approach. Quinn was the one who opened the door, looking surprisingly refreshed and with not a single hair out of place. Wordlessly, she opened her arms and Blaine gratefully fell into them, hugging her with everything he had.

That was enough to alleviate the majority of the tension as he stepped through the threshold and stood stagnant in the hallway as Quinn carefully closed the door and turned to him with a smile. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Movie?”

It seemed like the best idea. Quinn’s wasn’t as visible but it was clear that they both had varying levels of a hangover. Blaine campaigned for Moulin Rouge but they ended up choosing Twilight as Quinn protested that the singing would only intensify her sore head. After pulling the curtains closed and ransacking the house for pillows and blankets, Blaine feigned interest as they began to watch Bella leave her hometown for the rainy city of Forks.

Around half an hour in, the front door opened and in spilled Kurt with his arm around a brunette girl giggling uncontrollably. Blaine’s eyes shifted sideways to watch the two approach the living room, oblivious to the pair who were occupying it already. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost feel a slight sensation of... jealousy? He chose to ignore it.

At that moment, Kurt looked up and met Blaine’s eyes, his smile immediately melting into what almost looked like fear. He turned to the girl he was with and said something to her which made the girl frown slightly before returning back down the hall and out the door.

Kurt glanced nervously back at the living room before hurrying up the stairs without so much as a simple “hi”. Blaine felt mildly hurt as he watched Kurt’s retreating figure. He thought they had reached the acquaintance base, at the very least. He was probably leaning more towards friends at this stage but Kurt had seemed almost purposeful in his avoidance of Blaine. It made him feel oddly sad.

Maybe it was just because they’d kind of interrupted him and his girlfriend. Yes, that was probably it. Kurt was just embarrassed, and maybe a little annoyed. As if to affirm the suspicion, Blaine murmured to Quinn, “I think we might’ve cockblocked your brother.”

Quinn turned to look at him with an incredulous expression. “Sorry?”

Blaine gestured to the door through which the girl had left. “Well, Kurt’s girlfriend was kind of banished after he saw us here.”

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. “God Blaine, you are so blind.” Blaine sat back, affronted. What had he missed? Was there some inside joke that he wasn’t a part of?

Seeing his look of confusion, Quinn sighed exasperatedly. “Seriously? Kurt’s gay. He may as well be walking around the house with a neon sign flashing “gay gay gay” with how obvious it is. And Rachel has a boyfriend.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. Thinking about it now, there were definitely some tell-tale signs that he perhaps had been a little unobservant of. He supposed he hadn’t really noticed because Kurt as a person was just so interesting to him. Realising Quinn was expecting some kind of response he shrugged and said, “Cool. I’m cool with that.”

Quinn squinted slightly and nodded, turning back to the screen and murmuring something incoherently under her breath. Blaine could’ve sworn it had sounded like, “I bet you are”, but he knew Quinn cared for her brother, and just assumed he had misheard as he shifted slightly in his seat before staring blankly back at the story unfolding, now not paying any attention at all. Bella was in high school now or something, and apparently the vampires had rocked up in the time he had been looking away from the screen.

Kurt came back down the stairs during the biology class scene. He had changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, his dancer’s muscles well defined beneath the thin fabric. Blaine thought he looked good. Kurt carefully averted his gaze as he walked stiffly by to the kitchen, but Blaine was determined to reassure himself that there was nothing wrong between them, and in a thoughtless moment called out:

“Kurt, come watch with us.”

Kurt froze and turned around awkwardly, looking like he’d rather do anything other than join them in the living room. With a last, longing glance towards the kitchen, he nodded hesitantly and took the seat furthest away from Blaine and Quinn. The notion that something was wrong between them was confirmed once more and Blaine felt very much troubled. Had something happened at the party? He could remember chatting briefly to Kurt but he was sure he hadn’t said anything that might have offended him.

He found his eyes continually wandering over to the boy throughout the movie, just like they had at the dinner, and noticed how Kurt was always looking stoically ahead like his life depended on it. At some point Quinn reached an arm over the seat and around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him closer to her. They sat like that until the final credits were rolling and by the end, Kurt positively sped from the room and up the stairs.

Blaine sighed, feeling deeply perturbed by the mystery of what events had passed to cause Kurt to distance himself as such. He gave Quinn a few kisses before leaving, driving home with an indescribable heavy, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

After another week and not having an opportunity to make amends with Kurt, Blaine decided to take matters into his own hand. Despite wracking his brain for any inconsistencies in his memory of the party night, he couldn’t recall exactly what he’d done or said that had made Kurt so determined to avoid him. Every time he’d gone over to Quinn’s of an afternoon Kurt was either to be found at dance or boarded up in his bedroom after coming home and directly ignoring Blaine and Quinn. He wasn’t even sure why he cared so much, Kurt didn’t have to be his friend. He guess it just sucked because he genuinely had enjoyed his company the few times they were able to converse.

His opportunity eventually came in the form of Quinn complaining to him during their lunch break on Friday. “I swear that’s all Kurt’s been rambling on about lately and everywhere I go he’s always practicing. I’m suprised he hasn’t broken a piece of furniture yet.”

Blaine had zoned out through most of her rant but at the mention of Kurt’s name his ears perked up. “What’s he practicing for?”

Quinn turned to him irritably. “The showcase, I literally just told you, hold on, have you been listening to a single word I’ve said?”

Blaine assured her he had and that it was just a lapse in memory. But his brain was ticking over. Kurt wouldn’t be able to hide from him at the showcase. It was perfect. “Soooo are you gonna go?”

Quinn shrugged. “Probably. It’s not like I’ve got a choice.”

“I can come with you, if you want.”

She turned to him with an unreadable look. “To watch Kurt?”

“To keep you company.”

And maybe to watch Kurt. Quinn gave him a small smile. “Okay. It’s tomorrow at 8pm, my parents can book an extra ticket and pick you up and we’ll drive there together.”

“Great. Sounds great.”

* * *

Quinn’s dad drove by around 7:30. Blaine had spent the last hour dressing himself as nicely as possible and lightly gelling his hair so it still retained some of it’s bounciness. He didn’t want to disappoint the fashion-forward Kurt, after all.

As he hopped in the car, Quinn eyed his clothing warily before planting a kiss on his cheek. Blaine, thinking she’d be impressed with the effort he had put into his ensemble, prompted with, “What?”

Quinn shook her head. “Nothing”.

The theatre was a little under a 20 minute drive and soon they were pulling up to a daunting, modern building slowly being packed full with guests. Blaine was slightly shocked. He knew Kurt danced a lot, but he didn’t realise he was this good.

The Fabrays and Blaine had priority tickets for being “family” which were situated almost front and centre. Blaine couldn’t keep his leg from jiggling as he waited in anticipation for the show to start. Quinn seemed to notice his jitters, questioning, “Something tells me you didn’t just come to keep me company, hm?”

Blaine didn’t quite understand the tone behind her question, simply replying, “I don’t mind dancing, actually”.

The lights dimmed right as the clock struck 8 o’clock and an announcer sounded over the loudspeaker asking people to switch their phones off and enjoy the show. As the music started up and the dancers entered onto the stage, Blaine was captivated.

They were all really, _really_ good. He didn’t know much about dance but he could guess that they would be some of the best. The showcase was divided into multiple performances from different divisions and dance styles of the school, with the first item consisting of what looked like a classical number performed by a group of girls in delicate tutus and pointe shoes.

The second item, however, really caught his attention. It was listed on the programme as a contemporary number and the dancers were both male and female. Only a few seconds in and he recognised Kurt as one of the performers. And he was... incredible. The lines of his body, the way he moved so effortlessly across the stage, his unimaginably long legs gracefully unfolding and stretching and more than anything else his facial expressions which contorted with the highs and lows of the song. He wasn’t dancing to the music, he was the music.

Blaine was simply transfixed. What was it that he was feeling? It was a mix of amazement and wonder, that much he knew, but there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. In his state of hypnosis he suddenly felt the sensation of eyes boring into him and turned slowly to see Quinn staring at him, except she didn’t look proud of her brother or in awe of the performance. She looked hurt, and a little in disbelief.

Blaine swallowed, not knowing if he should keep watching or not. But his eyes couldn’t help but find themselves back on the stage, in particular on Kurt. He never wanted the performance to end but eventually it did and he made sure to clap as loudly as he could as the troupe left the stage.

The rest of the show rather paled in comparison to that singular performance and he was glad when the intermission bell dinged, signalling a 20 minute break. The Fabrays stood up to leave and Blaine quickly scrambled to keep up as they ascended the stairs to the lobby. Quinn wasn’t looking at or talking to him for some reason and suddenly it was that night of the party again. And once again, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

The intermission passed sullenly and Blaine was thankful to be back in his seat after the extended period of awkwardness. The second half started with a musical theatre number. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt, remembering wistfully the conversation they’d had about their favourite musicals and songs. They performed a medley from Chicago which Blaine was already aware of, and he couldn’t help but feel a little special when Kurt stepped forward and began to sing Roxie as a solo. His voice was high and clear and his attitude when performing the song was perfectly reminiscent of Zellweger’s character, in Blaine’s opinion.

Kurt received rapt applause when he finished which Blaine joined in on enthusiastically. It turned out that was his last item for the show as he didn’t come on stage again until the final where the dancers all took their bows; Kurt with rosy cheeks and a wide smile.

As the curtains closed, Quinn’s mum turned to Blaine smiling and asked if he’d like to go backstage with them to see Kurt. Blaine acquiesced, not failing to notice the forced smile Quinn wore as they moved towards the dressing room.

One of the stage staff opened the door and beckoned them down the hallway where they stopped at a large room shared by a couple of the senior dancers but only occupied by one. Kurt looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw them coming, immediately running into his mum’s embrace. Judy kissed the top of his head, whispering, “You were wonderful, sweetheart.”

As Kurt stepped back, he became suddenly aware of Blaine’s presence and his smile almost instantly faltered. Blaine could feel his heart constricting in disappointment. Kurt’s eyes flitted nervously between him and the rest of the family before he addressed them all, “Thankyou for coming. I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Blaine nodded vigorously at that, hoping to convey his pure appreciation of Kurt’s talent. When Kurt still didn’t acknowledge his presence he regretfully concluded that they wouldn’t be able to resolve anything tonight, or not with the rest of the family present, at least. As the realisation that it was a stupid idea to come sunk in, he was caught off guard when Kurt turned towards him and asked quietly, “Blaine, can I talk to you a second? Alone?”

Quinn’s mum and dad looked at him confusedly whereas Quinn stared pointedly at the floor. Blaine swallowed nervously, not really knowing what to expect when he replied croakily, “Okay”.

Kurt gestured towards the sofas tucked discreetly in the corner and Blaine saw the Fabrays leave the room from his peripheral vision as he made his way over with shaking legs. Kurt sat down on one and dropped his head to rest between his hands, messaging his temple with white fingers. Blaine took the couch opposite, fidgeting awkwardly while Kurt looked like he was in the middle of some sort of crisis. It felt like ages before Kurt said something, but he eventually lifted his head and looked Blaine dead square in the eyes, simply stating, “Blaine, why do you keep coming after me?”

Blaine blinked uncomprehendingly. Surely it was obvious that he had been trying to repair their friendship, if he could call it that. “What do you mean? You’re the one who suddenly started ignoring me. I don’t know what _I’ve_ done wrong.” His reply came out a little angrier than intended but it couldn’t be helped.

Kurt stared at him incredulously before shaking his head with a bitter expression on his face. “Seriously? I’m not the one who’s messing up, Blaine. You’re the one who needs to sort yourself out.”

Blaine’s head spun with the words being thrown at him. Messed up? Sort himself out? Voice shaking, he said, “I’m not sure I get what you mean.”

“Listen, it’s okay if you’re figuring yourself out, I understand that, I do, but don’t drag Quinn into it, please.” As Blaine’s expression remained blank, Kurt looked suddenly uncomfortable as he leant back slightly in his seat. “Exactly how much do you remember from the night of the party?”

Oh. So it _was_ something that happened at that stupid, stupid party. Blaine shrugged. “Not much, I was pretty drunk. I remember Quinn and I fighting but I don’t remember anything that happened between us two, if it did.”

Kurt sat back, biting his lip and looking torn with what to say next. Exhaling loudly, he said, “Blaine, you were, well, you were drunk. But you were... staring. And flirting. With, well, with... me.”

The world seemed to stop when those words left his lips. What he said it was... that meant... Blaine’s pulse stuttered as the gravity of what he’d spoken of set in. But he was, he wasn’t... “I don’t like boys.” He didn’t mean to blurt it out and winced when he realised his tone suggested he’d taken offence to the insinuation.

Kurt flinched when he spoke, various emotions crossing his face as his eyes hardened. Then, he was straightening up in his seat as his features shifted into a cold look. “Well then, I’m sorry for assuming that you touching me and constantly staring at me were signs that you might be interested in men. My sincerest apologies.” He didn’t sound apologetic at all.

Blaine could slowly feel the situation spiralling out of control as he processed what Kurt had said of him. So he’d touched him. And the staring, well, he was well aware of that. But it wasn’t because he liked Kurt, because he liked girls. Always had. And he liked Quinn. But as he looked at Kurt now and thought long and hard about why he wanted to be close to the boy, his stomach dropped.

It wasn’t because he just wanted to be his friend. It wasn’t because he simply wanted to talk to him occasionally. He wanted to be close to him because he was beautiful and charismatic and funny and at that moment when he hypothesised about kissing him his stomach fluttered and he could feel his face blush a crimson red. Did he like Kurt? Because that’s what it felt like. And it wasn’t just liking him, he liked him in a way that boys were meant to like girls. Perhaps he’d known it all along, probably from the first moment he’d laid eyes on him.

Lost in thought he barely noticed Kurt stand to make a move to leave but when he did he desperately reached out a hand to grab his arm. “Kurt, wait! Please, just wait one second, please.”

Kurt’s mouth was in a thin, straight line as he looked down at him. Blaine didn’t know what he was doing, heck he was still coming to terms with what he was feeling, but in the spur of the moment and without thinking of the consequences or how it could completely change his life, he stood up in one movement and pressed his lips forward onto Kurt’s.

Fireworks. That’s all he could feel as Kurt’s lips eventually relaxed beneath his and started moving back. With no control over his actions, Blaine gently nipped at Kurt’s tantalising bottom lip and felt pleasure coarse through him as Kurt softly whined beneath him. He had kissed before, but never like this. Never did it feel like all his senses were alight; that breaking apart from the kiss would physically pain him. He cradled a hand behind Kurt’s neck as Kurt fisted a hand in his matted hair.

One second his warm body was right up against Blaine’s and the next he was pulling away, stumbling backwards with the most scandalised expression on his face. Blaine immediately missed the close contact but upon splitting apart his whole world began to crumble around him. It seemed like Kurt’s was as well as he held his head in his hands and paced back and forth, chanting no’s under his breath.

Blaine tentatively reached a hand up to his swollen lips, unbelieving of what he’d just done. He’d kissed a boy. And it wasn’t just good, it was the best damn kiss he’d ever experienced in his entire life. His body felt on fire, his lips were tingling and his hands were already missing the feel of Kurt’s solid body beneath them. He was simply in a haze of unimaginable pleasure.

But past the haze soon came the guilt. It was bubbling away to begin with, simmering the moment their conversation had begun but now it had reached boiling point and was slowly clawing away at Blaine from the inside. It was bad enough that he’d kissed someone else when he was meant to be dating Quinn, but for it to be her brother, well, that just took the cake. The thought of Quinn made his stomach uncomfortably drop and shame washed over him in waves.

The brother in question suddenly turned on him with regret in his eyes. “Blaine, what was that?”

Blaine willed his mouth to shape out the sounds of words but it simply wasn’t going to happen. He just stood there with a pained expression on his face, unable to answer why he’d done what he had and scared to admit how much he’d wanted to since a few weeks back when they first met.

Kurt was looking positively petrified. He continued to pace up and down the room, arms held tightly across his torso and lip turning red from being bitten on so harshly. When he had calmed down, he whispered, to himself or Blaine or maybe even both, “You’re dating my sister, you can’t do this to her. You can’t do this to me.”

Blaine suddenly rushed forward to take his hand, at this point not even knowing what he was doing. “I, I love Quinn. I don’t know what’s happening to me, this is just, it’s just too much. I d-, I don’t understand what I’m feeling...”

Kurt stared at him and if Blaine wasn’t mistaken there were tears threatening to spill. “Too much? For you? How do you think I feel, Blaine? How do you think I feel after being kissed by my sister’s, I repeat, my sister’s boyfriend?

Lip quivering, he looked down at his feet and winced as he said, “I thought things about you, things that I was ashamed of and vowed not to act on because I respect Quinn so much but now, well, apparently I don’t have a choice.”

Blaine felt like he was tying to grasp at strings that were slowly beginning to strangle him. His stomach clenched at the idea that Kurt was attracted to him likewise but he was equal parts guilt-ridden by the position he’d put him in and the betrayal of Quinn’s trust that he was responsible for. Panicking, and trying to remedy the situation, he blurted out, “It was a mistake! No, no it wasn’t a mistake. I take that back. I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“You need time, Blaine. To find yourself and think about what you’re feeling”, Kurt said, voice shaking slightly. “And when you do, you tell Quinn first and, and if you need it, you come to me for help.”

With that, he gave a curt nod before turning and exiting the room, Blaine not failing to notice how he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve as he went. He could’ve cried as he watched Kurt disappear around the corner. Not wanting to think about anything until he was back in his bedroom and alone, Blaine stood up numbly, following Kurt’s footsteps all the way to the car park where the Fabrays were waiting for them, Judy giving him a cheerful wave as he approached.

Guilt tightened its grip on his heart as he sidled in beside Quinn who sat in the middle of the backseat, Kurt on her other side. Quinn’s mum turned around in her seat and asked, “What were you kids talking about?”

Blaine froze like a deer caught in headlights but Kurt, cool, calm, collected and mature Kurt simply replied, “I was asking Blaine if he was interested in joining the musical theatre program at dance. He mentioned he was interested in singing.”

Judy smiled sweetly and rubbed Kurt’s knee before turning back around and telling her husband to start driving home. Blaine put his full concentration into giving directions to his house and when they reached it, thanked the Fabrays with a bright smile as he disembarked, not daring himself to mention anything to Quinn or Kurt.

He wore the smile up until his front door, past the living room where his parents were sitting and only when he was locked inside his bedroom did he let it crumple. Curling up pathetically in his bed, the tears started to spill. He cried endlessly into his pillow, the sounds muffled in the soft fabric. He cried because he was a bad boyfriend who never deserved Quinn in a million years. He cried because he no longer knew who he was or what he wanted or who he liked. He cried the hardest because he felt something so intangibly strong and unnameable for Kurt but he’d probably ruined everything before he’d even been given a chance to explore the attraction.

He went to sleep like that, head buried in the wetness of his tears as he wallowed hopelessly in self-loathing.

* * *

Blaine had three things he wanted to accomplish before the end of the week. One, figure out his sexual proclivities. Two, set his relationship straight with Quinn. And when both of those had been accomplished, confront Kurt.

After the night where everything had happened, Blaine woke feeling overcome with inner turmoil which gradually melted into confusion and then moulded into acceptance throughout the day. Yeah, he kissed a boy and it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced with any girl before. Yes, he probably categorised himself into a sexual identity simply based on societal stereotypes and never having experienced a unique spark with someone of any gender until Kurt. Sure, he could be gay or bi or bi-curious and hey, it wasn’t too much of a big deal.

Come Sunday he had a clear idea of where he wanted to begin. And that idea revolved around, well, porn. Sure, it was unconventional, and he never really watched it anyways as he usually found it incredibly unarousing, but it was the closest thing he had to exploring who he was attracted to or what he was turned on by.

After making sure the door was firmly locked, he started off with the straight stuff. It was mildly arousing, he felt his pants tighten a little but he wasn’t quite sure if it was from watching the two go at it or merely from looking at the pert, firm ass of the guy on screen.

After giving it his best shot, he moved onto the male-on-male action. It was... different. Perhaps it was because he’d never tried it before, but he couldn’t deny a certain stirring in his loins as he watched the men make love to each other and after about two more videos he had an almost painful erection straining at his boxers that he would have dealt with if not for his parents being only metres away.

It felt almost sinful to be turned on by two men. Growing up he had been raised in a fairly conservative household, with his parents often expressing their opinions on the “homosexuals”. If they could see him now they would probably combust on the spot.

Closing his laptop lid he lay back down in his bed and thought about how he would feel doing those... things with Kurt. He subconsciously began palming himself through his pants as he imagined lavishing the smooth expanse of skin, making Kurt feel so good and seeing him succumb to pleasure. He forced himself to stop his ministrations as he was once again reminded of the proximity to the living room where his mum and dad sat watching the morning news.

He couldn’t recall ever thinking about any of his girlfriends in a sexual manner. It felt disrespectful, and ungentlemanly. But as he thought long and hard he couldn’t remember even wanting to do anything like that. He never had the urge to touch them in that way or be touched intimately by them. Even kissing felt simply like a task that came along with a relationship.

He liked the girls because of their personalities. He genuinely enjoyed spending time with them and certainly cared for them very much. But it was nothing like what he felt with Kurt. He _wanted_ to kiss Kurt; he wanted to be vulnerable for him and experience intimacy with him. The realisation made his stomach clench in fear. By accepting his feelings, things would never be the same again. He wouldn’t be able to publicly display his affection for any male partners he might be with in the future, and he simply couldn’t just tell his parents he had feelings for boys. Plus, he supposed, there would now be an expectation for him to “come out”.

It all seemed too much at once, but right now he had a responsibility to tell Quinn. Everything. Well, maybe not _everything_ per say, but just enough so she’d know why they wouldn’t work out anymore. He couldn’t help but feel awful as he grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way out to the car. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Blaine must’ve been standing outside the Fabray residence for at least for 5 minutes before finally mustering the bravado to knock loudly on the door. As it opened, he felt his mouth instantly go dry as Kurt stood before him, genuinely suprised to see him there. He looked tired, his hair flopping messily over his forehead and his eyes rimmed with darkness. He still looked perfect, though, and Blaine suddenly had the urge to press his body up against his like they were last night and to continue on from where they’d left off. Instead, he wiped his sweating palms on his pants and said nervously, “I’m here to see Quinn”.

Kurt seemed to comprehend the situation as he gave Blaine a scrutinising glance and opened the door further so he could come in. As he stepped over the threshold, Blaine felt Kurt tentatively reach a hand up to rub his shoulder reassuringly, and he found that his skin burned at the touch.

Quinn was in her bedroom, legs crossed on her bed and phone in hand when Blaine cleared his throat to alert her to his presence. She looked up, eyes conveying no emotions as she beckoned him in. Blaine awkwardly sat on her bed and stared at his fidgeting hands as he deeply considered what he was about to say. With a deep breath, he said without meeting her gaze, “Some... things have been happening with me recently and I feel I have to tell you.”

Cautiously looking up he saw Quinn directing a sad smile his way. Something told him that she perhaps was already aware of what he was about to say.

“I think. I think I-, I like boys, Quinn. I think that I might be gay.”

A lump had already began to rise in his throat as he rushed to continue before the tears could spill. “You’re the first person who deserves to know, and you’re also the first person I’ve told. But, well. Kurt knows as well, I think.”

He didn’t go any further than that, not daring to confide the truth of what had happened between him and Kurt, much less that he was the cause of his sexual awakening.

As his eyes dampened in guilt, he felt Quinn’s arms slowly snake around his torso as she hugged him tightly, head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that a while and it wasn’t long before his body began to tremble as he was overcome by racking sobs that made his stomach hurt. Quinn hushed him in soothing tones while she traced circles on his back with her palm. The crying finally began to cede as his tear ducts dried up and he felt truly emptied of all emotions.

When she sensed that Blaine had calmed down, Quinn unwrapped herself from him and gave him a caring look tinted with a deep sorrow she tried not to show. “I know, Blaine. Heck, why do you think we’ve been fighting so much as of late. I think I’ve known since I first introduced you to my parents. And from then on I only became more sure.”

Blaine sniffed as he gripped his thighs tightly. Well, that explained all the instances where Quinn had purposefully ignored him over the past few weeks. It all made so much sense, and yet, “H-how did you know? I mean, I only really realised it yesterday.”

Quinn smiled sadly. “I see the way you look at Kurt. You never look at me like that.”

Blaine was momentarily stunned at the mention of Kurt and instantly began panicking about what she thought, him being her brother and all. Quinn seemed to notice his unease and massaged his knee soothingly. “It’s... fine. You and my brother. I’ll admit I was hurt and frustrated at first, but above all else I’m just glad you’ve finally found yourself. I’m happy for you. And for now it’s a little weird, but things will be fine.”

Her voice cracked as the last words left her lips and Blaine knew that deep down, she was hurting. If he could do anything he could to not be the cause of her pain he would, but everything had been so unplanned that there was nothing now he could really do except pull her into a hug that he hoped conveyed how much he cared for and cherished her.

Quinn sniffed away hidden tears as she reciprocated the embrace, pulling back after a minute to say, “I should’ve known you were way too nice to be just another one of the straight jerks I generally go out with.”

Blaine laughed weakly as he wiped away the last, wet streaks staining his cheeks. Quinn gave him a watery smile before whispering, “I think there’s someone next door who wants to see you.”

He looked at her uncertainly to gauge if she was sure about letting him pursue her brother and despite the sadness pooling in her eyes, Quinn gave him an encouraging nod in return. In his mind, he was sure that Kurt had probably told her more about them than he might have thought.

Pulse racing, Blaine nodded in reply and gave his ex-girlfriend’s hand one last squeeze before exiting the room and making the few short steps to Kurt’s neighbouring bedroom.

The whitewash door loomed ominously over him as he knocked at it gently, heart threatening to burst out of his chest with how anxious he was. Slowly, it opened up to reveal Kurt looking as gorgeous as ever; his face carved delicately into a half hesitant and half hopeful expression.

One look at him was all it took for Blaine to know he was right about how he felt. One stare, that was all he needed to feel his pulse quicken, his face flush and his stomach to writhe with gooey feelings for the man in front of him. Kurt took his hand and gently led him over to the bed as they both sat down facing each other, stares heavy and full of emotions.

As he gathered his thoughts, Blaine studied the space around him. Kurt’s room seemed to embody him perfectly. Different fabrics were pinned up on a bulletin board as well as numerous photos from school and some taken when he was performing on stage. The walls and carpet perfectly complemented the drapes and quilts on his bed and everything seemed to work together to create a sense of warmth and homeliness. Blaine took a minute to relax into the bed as he gathered himself and began to formulate his words.

“Firstly I’d like to apologise for yesterday. That was wrong of me and I’m really sorry.”

Kurt reached out a slender hand and placed it over Blaine’s, thumb caressing his shaking fingers. “I’d like to say sorry as well. I was harsh yesterday, and I should’ve known that you were going through a more difficult time than me and I should’ve been there for you instead because I know how difficult it is to come to terms with who you are and I-“

He stopped suddenly, head bowed down in shame. Blaine shook his head repeatedly at Kurt’s admission. “No, no Kurt you had every right to feel uncomfortable in the situation, Quinn’s your sister, you only had her best interests at heart.”

He reached a hand up to Kurt’s face, lifting it slightly until he was met with shining blue eyes. “Kurt, I’ve had time to think about what I feel and who I am, and I’m pretty sure that I’m gay. And I don’t quite know what that means yet but what I do know is that I want to be with you and I don’t know if you feel the same way but I just need to say it out loud so I know it’s real.”

Kurt melted beneath his touch at those words and immediately opened his arms which Blaine all but collapsed into. He breathed in the comforting smell of Kurt’s sweater as his body warmed in his embrace and after a while Kurt reached up a hand and began to run his fingers through his curly hair, whispering softly, “I’m here for you, okay? I know this is hard for you but I promise I will be here for you whenever you need it.”

The moment just felt so incredibly perfect. Here, in Kurt’s arms, he finally felt like he’d found what was missing in his life. He couldn’t help but lean back, simply to fully take in Kurt’s beauty and the expression of care adorning his features. More than anything he wanted to kiss him, and as he looked hungrily at his lips Kurt seemed to notice and cautiously leant in, giving Blaine the time to make the first move.

Wihout hesitation, Blaine closed the distance and sighed wantonly as their lips met and he was once again hit full force by the overwhelming sensation of fireworks. This kiss was different to the first; it was soft and slow and had a meaning to it that they both fully indulged in. Kurt’s mouth yielded pliantly as Blaine gently traced his tongue over his bottom lip and soaked in everything that was the boy before him. Kurt broke apart only momentarily to say, “I really like you Blaine”, before recapturing his mouth and pushing him back onto the bed.

Blaine was so caught up in the situation that he didn’t register the rather prominent hard-on tenting his pants until Kurt sat back a little awkwardly, cheeks aflame. Blaine dropped his head back and breathed deeply in an attempt to cool off before righting and saying a little sheepishly, “Yep. I’m gay.”

Kurt laughed before shifting next to Blaine and diving back in again, content sounds escaping every now and again from both of them. Right now, Blaine could honestly say that he’d never felt more happy and so filled with desire for anyone else before. At last, everything felt just... right.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

“Kurt! Come zip me up.”

Kurt put aside the latest version of Vogue he had been poring over before skipping over to his sister and zipping up the dress she was wearing. As she turned around, the living room was filled with exclamations of amazement and compliments. Quinn’s dress for prom was of an azure colouring, the bust delicately sequinned and shimmering in the room lights.

She curtseyed daintily to her parents, Kurt, and Blaine, wearing a dazzling smile that showed how elated she was. Blaine’s heart warmed for her. She deserved this night, and she deserved to spend it with a boy who made her feel like the most special girl in the world. The boy in question just so happened to knock on the door at that moment, and Blaine leapt up to let his friend in.

“Well Sam, don’t you look dapper.”

Sam grinned as he gave Blaine a one-armed hug, corsage held in the other hand. As he looked past into the living room, his mouth dropped open as he saw Quinn and he proceeded to go up to her and clasp the the flower around her wrist. “Wow, you look, beautiful.”

Quinn gazed at him adoringly as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “As do you, handsome.”

Blaine had been so grateful for Sam coming into Quinn’s life; he truly made her happier than she’d ever been and had most definitely been a rock for her when she’d needed it most.

As he smiled at the couple, Blaine suddenly felt strong arms encircle his waist as Kurt nuzzled his nose into his neck. He sighed into the skinship and let his head fall back on his boyfriend’s shoulder, gently stroking his hands.

Over the past two months they’d become closer than he’d ever been with anybody else. Kurt had been there for him through everything and most importantly he had taught him all he needed to know about being with a man. Blaine couldn’t help but turn around at that moment and just stare at him not knowing how he got so lucky. Kurt smiled widely before placing a chastise kiss on his lips and taking his hand as the family began to make their way out the door to go to prom.

In all honestly, Blaine had been non-plussed about prom, and although Kurt had chosen to respect his decision, deep down Blaine knew he wanted to go. And so, he agreed, if only to see Kurt all dressed up in a suit, but for the most part because he wanted to make Kurt feel as special as he made him.

The drive there was filled with friendly chatter and bubbling excitement for the night ahead, with Kurt holding his hand tightly all the way there and right up to when they entered the gym arm in arm. There were a few questionable stares as they proceeded in together, nothing Blaine hadn’t expected, but the only thing he could feel at that moment was an overwhelming amount of pride and happiness to be spending his prom with the man he loved.

Kurt gently let him go as he went over to Quinn and gave her a warm hug. She’d been entirely supportive of them, confident that, if anyone could support Blaine throughout his process of discovery, it was her own brother. Blaine had found himself seamlessly included in their tight-knit partnership and from then on they’d looked back on their tumultuous past all in good nature.

Blaine felt his heart flutter familiarly as Kurt came back and led them onto the dancefloor where the Glee Club had begun singing a ballad. As they swayed back and forth, Kurt’s hand ran up and down his body and Blaine placed his head tenderly on his shoulder. He couldn’t imagine being here and dancing with anyone else.

As he looked around, he saw Sam grin and shoot him a quick thumbs up. He saw Tina and Mercedes clutching their hearts as they looked on in happiness at him and Kurt. He saw Quinn’s face glow with happiness as she smiled at them, content in the arms of her partner. 

Later in the night he would find himself in Kurt’s bed, worshipping every inch of his skin and yearning to make him feel so, so good. Kurt was always happy to oblige to Blaine’s clingy, affectionate nature and let himself succumb fully to the ministrations, returning them tenfold. The evening ended, like so many others, with Blaine wrapped in Kurt’s arms; the one place he felt like he truly belonged. His boyfriend placed small kisses along his neck and down his collarbone, carding his long fingers through Blaine’s curls, and like that, they fell asleep.


End file.
